


The Twist In Golden Hearts

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Ventus was always a single child until a golden eyed stranger decided to wreck his life. Two boys that are complete opposites are forced to somehow get along, even worse, as brothers. Unable to comprehend eachother, how will the two handle this strange feeling developing, called love?
Relationships: Naminé & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome Home!

Ever so slightly, I let a swift sigh escape from the tips of my lips. Reaching outward, my palm grasped onto the small item that graced its touch, and I slowly began to turn it without much force while my eyes caught sight of the wooden door infront of me being pushed out of my way with ease.

Stepping forward, I found myself within the living room that I was more than familiar with, but strangely enough it seemed strangely different than usual. Regardless, I ignored such a thing and placed my backpack besides our couch that beamed the most bright color of blue that it was almost stunning. Afterward, I practically dashed up the nearby stairs and into a room with a sign that read 'Ventus'.

There was more than a fair share of junk inside of my room, and I couldn't help getting curious, so I decided to search through it. "What's with this stuff, did mom decide to go on some sorta shopping spree?!" I said to myself, not able to even comprehend any of this, especially as I pulled out an incredibly sharp knife.

"You shouldn't touch others items idiot, learn some manners." Instantly on guard, I backed away from the black haired stranger that entered the room, who didn't seem to have a single care in the world. "She must've not told you, I was forced to be your brother since I had no where else to go, stay away from me and there will be no problems. I'm going to use your clothes."

"Why do you have a swiss army knife knife in your damn bag?! Do you plan on killing someone with it?!" Snatching the silver coated item back from me, he dug through my closet without even trying to ask me in the first place, and started to get dressed while practically dripping wet from what I assume was the shower he must've taken.

"It's called a 'Survival Knife' get your facts straight and stop getting your fingerprints all over it." Not exactly sure how to handle any of this, I just stormed out of the room and tried to get an explanation from my mother, but it was of no use.

In the end, there was nothing at all but an awkward silence between the two of us as I sat on the edge of the bed while he continued to rummage through his items. Finally I decided to try a different approach and put on a friendly smile. "So, umm...my name is Ventus, what's your name?"

Peering over at me, the midnight black haired boy spoke in a deep tone towards me. "Vanitas." Beaming ever so brightly, I kept up my friendly aura while trying my best to be the best brother I possibly could. Of course, that idiot had to ruin my mood as fast as it had come.

"That's a really nice name! I'm super excited to be brothers, and I would love to get to know you more!" Rolling his eyes at me, he finally finished getting everything out of his bag without saying a word to me. "Do you like books, I love books!"

"I hate books, just as much as I hate you, now would you leave me alone already ya damn ass?" Placing his items inside the closet, I highly doubted he would talk to me any further, and in all honesty I really didn't want him to.

"Oh yeah? Well...you're not so great yourself, you know that?!" Realizing how stupid I sounded compared to him, I only became more frustrated and stormed outside of the room. Looking over towards the room door, I breathed out a very deep sigh and stepped slowly to our kitchen while easing my nerves bit by bit. "Nice to meet you too."

Stepping onto the black and white tiles beneath me, I was still more than confused about why I had a brother in the first place, it's not like I even asked for this, especially one that had a temperamental problem. "This is so stupid."

Reaching outward carelessly, I grabbed onto a nearby banana and peeled away the bright yellow skin that stuck onto the small snack, than began to take tiny bites. My mind easily floating back to some sort of peace, I ate the rest of my snack until my mom came into the room.

"How are you two getting along, I really hope you've been doing well, I know that it is sort of out of the blue but I had to take him in." Raising an eyebrow at her, she continued with her explanation, and I could only guess that she knew quite well that this wasn't exactly in the norm. "He didn't have any parents, and had nowhere to go...if I hadn't brought him here..."

Looking upwards to the direction of the stairs, I could only let those few words race through my mind while thinking about our previous conversation. Looking away from my mother, I was silent for only a split moment. "I'll do my best to get along with him, alright?"

Giving me the sweetest hug she could ever possibly muster, she gave me a lovely 'thank you' then stepped out of the kitchen without a single care in the world. "That's easier said than done though, geez, how do you get along with some dude that carries around a knife all the time for who knows what?"


	2. Loving Broz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus was always a single child until a golden eyed stranger decided to wreck his life. Two boys that are complete opposites are forced to somehow get along, even worse, as brothers. Unable to comprehend eachother, how will the two handle this strange feeling developing, called love?

Deciding to spend some time downstairs, I switched the TV on with a simple click of the nearby remote resting on a tiny table. There was some really funny shows that lit up the silver box infront of me, and before I knew it time passed quite fast.

Before I even realized it, each one was about to end before I was more than tired from it all, but I didn't really have the energy at the moment to go back up to my room. Collapsing onto my side, I sprawled outwards while letting myself become more than relaxed than closed my eyes, a smile creeping onto the corners of my face.

Without any warning, there was a sudden flow of pain that jolted throughout my entire body. Opening my eyes, I somehow found myself on the rough carpet underneath me. "How long are you going to take your time snoozing, I'm not going to be late beacuse of you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I screamed at my brother while practically dashing up to my room and getting everything ready as fast as possible. Afterward, I grasped onto my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder, then met my brother outside. "Alright, I assume you're ready to get going?"

Traveling down some plain concrete streets, I found some very beautiful trees surrounding us that bloomed ever so delicately. Each one made me smile more and more with a sweet warmth. After our stroll through the morning sunrise, we arrived at the doom called 'School'.

I was thankful enough that we had been on good enough terms so far, so I could only hope things would be much better from this point onward. Once we were traveling to our class though, he was definitely starting to show more of his true colors.

"Ventus! It's so nice to see you, I missed my little cutie." An adorable blonde ran up to me, practically tackling me into a gentle yet loving hug, not that I minded in the slightest. Although once she caught sight of Vanitas, she couldn't help being more than curious about the total stranger. "Who's this boy, he must be another one of your friends isn't that right?"

"Of course, and what a lovely young girl, If I had known I would have been meeting such a cutie, I would've come prepared." Raising an eyebrow at Vanitas, I couldn't believe at all that was the same person, mainly since he just switched his mood like a damn switch. "I am dearly sorry, this is all I can give you."

Grasping onto her palm, he gave it a small peck then left without another word. Even so, I swore that damn ass took one more minute just to give me a sly grin. "Namine!" I screamed at her with annoyance evident inside of my face, mainly since she seemed to have just zoned out from such a simple thing, and her face was blushing the brightest red it possibly ever could.

Doing her best to apologize, it was clear she was utterly unsure what came over her, but I could only continue to pout over the entire situation. Even so, I didn't complain while the two of us stepped along the tile floor hand in hand.

Letting her go over to her seat, I took my place besides my best friend, who had the most silly spikes you would ever see and they never stopped growing. "I assume the ray of sunshine had a good morning as usual?" I pondered towards the brunette besides me.

"You betcha! Dad kept bugging me to do some studying before I left, but I decided to work on my training as usual, and must I say I was awesome!" A red haired adult starting to calm the students chatter, I only produced a slight laughter.

"Keep telling yourself that." Though before he made his usual morning announcements, he decided to make a rare yet strange announcement instead in its place.

Stepping into the room was my spiky brother, going to stand beside the teacher without much emotion evident on his face. "Name's Vanitas, V-A-N-I-T-A-S he's nothing but a odd mystery, dontcha think? I hope you at least try to treat him well, if that's even possible." Axel explained to us, though he wasn't exactly much help with the whole thing.

Burying my face into my arms, I could already hear the entire class talking about him, and somehow I wanted to groan. Though, I wasn't really surprised with Sora's friendly behavior since he loves everyone. "He seems really cool, I bet we could be friends with Vanitas real quick!"

"What, is someone jealous that everyone likes me better than you and you're nothing but a grain of sand in their eyes?" Giving him a deadly glare, I twisted my head away from him. Obviously doing his best to tease me, he began to poke my cheek with a taunting tone of voice. "I can put in a good word for you if you desire."

Slapping his hand away, I started to pout as I raised my voice at him, which received me a lecture from Axel. "Why would I ever need your help, get off my back idiot and quit trying to screw with my head already, don't you have better things to do with your time?" Not letting this get to me, I tried my best to be the bigger person and just focused on the studies in front of me.

Me and Sora, swapped notes with eachother in order to help the other understand what was going on during it all, which was made much easier since we sat next to eachother. Though, boredom started to overtake me and I decided to see how lost Vanitas must be, after all this was a pretty tough subject. Unexpectedly though, he was practically aceing anything and everything in front of him.

"What a show off." Continuing to do my best, I was forced to wait until my classes were over so I could finally get away from such chaos that kept circling through my mind. Stepping through the white painted walls on all sides, I just couldn't think of anything else but escaping into the delicious cafeteria.

Grasping onto a deep fire red plate, I selected many different tasty foods at random and some milk to accompany it all. Looking back and forth at the already crowded room that was full of chattering students, my feet guided themselves to an empty table, and to my friends who only took seconds to join up with me.

"You seem a little...agitated" Sora awkwardly told me while scratching his cheek nervously at me. I knew they were concerned, but even I wasn't exactly sure how to explain it in the first place or what I was supposed to be thinking about this either, everything is just way too sudden.


End file.
